


The Ace Up Her Sleeve

by GaeilgeRua



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Challenge Response, Gen, Hogwarts Era, Mentor/Protégé
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 05:54:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14710355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaeilgeRua/pseuds/GaeilgeRua
Summary: Astoria's inclination for the Dark Arts lies more in twisting the innocent spells of the Light to suit her more sinister purposes.





	The Ace Up Her Sleeve

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my beta for their great work any other errors are my own.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing recognizable from the Harry Potter world and am not making any money off of this fic.

The heavy wooden door closing behind him echoed throughout the nearly empty room. As he dragged his tired feet across the highly polished wood he didn't stop to think that he should probably pick them up since scuffing such a beautiful work of art would probably anger the owner of said floor. Nearing the heavy oak desk, he stopped just before he reached the thick Persian rug knowing from experience that shoes were not allowed on the Dark Lord's personal rug. Waiting to be acknowledged by his master, he looked around and found that there were only two people in the room.

“Greengrass,” the Dark Lord hissed, “how many children do you have?”

Caspian Greengrass frowned for a second before replying, “Two, sir.”

“Both are daughters, am I correct?”

“Yes, sir.” Caspian nodded. “Daphne is my oldest and will be joining in a few weeks once this school year is over. My youngest is Astoria.”

“What year?”

"Fifth, sir. A year behind her sister.”

The Dark Lord fell silent. His red eyes unfocused as a plan started to form in his head.

Caspian didn't dare move as he waited for the Dark Lord to speak again.

After only a few minutes of complete silence, the Dark Lord smirked. “With the potential I know your oldest has, I want Astoria to start training over the summer. And I want her to work with Dolohov.”

“But, sir!” Caspian exclaimed. “She's still a child!”

Nagini hissed from her place by the roaring fire. Apparently, he and the Dark Lord were not the only two in the room.

The Dark Lord narrowed his eyes. “Your oldest was already in training by this time last year. Why is Astoria any different? She will be sixteen soon, correct?”

Caspian bowed his head. “Just before the end of the Easter holidays.”

“Then she's old enough to decide if she wants to join. Have you not spoken to her about it?”

A short shake of the head was Caspian's only response.

The Dark Lord's eyes glittered with excitement. “Why don't we ask her ourselves what SHE wants to do?” He gestured to his left where a side door opened to reveal Astoria.

“Sir?” Caspian watched in horror as his youngest confidently waltzed into the room.

She stopped next to the desk.

Caspian winced as he waited for the Dark Lord to punish her for standing on his rug. There was no reprimand.

“Miss Greengrass,” the Dark Lord said, his voice as soft as a gentle caress.

Astoria bowed her head in greeting. “Yes, my lord.”

The Dark Lord gestured to Caspian. “Your father has made it clear that he does not wish for you to join my ranks once you're seventeen.”

She turned to look at her father. “You asked Daphne before she started training, why not me?”

“You're my baby girl,” Caspian whispered before raising his voice, “that was a private conversation between your sister and me.”

Astoria sneered. “I haven't been your baby girl since I was five. It was always about getting your next gambling fix. And if you don't want someone to overhear a conversation, then you should probably ward the room appropriately.”

The Dark Lord laughed. “So tell us, dear, would you like to start training in the Dark Arts over the summer or would you rather sit back and let your sister have all the glory?”

Astoria turned to face the Dark Lord. “I love my sister dearly, but I'm not going to sit back and let her be the only one to fight for something we both believe in. I want to train.”

His thin lips twisted wickedly. “If you could pick someone to train with, who would you choose?”

“I want to train with the best.” Her dark eyes glittered in the firelight. “Dolohov.”

“Be here at seven sharp the day after you return from school,” a fourth voice said causing Caspian to jump in surprise. Antonin stepped out from the shadows, his imposing figure towering over the others in the room. “We'll start your lessons here in the library. In the meantime, read what you can of the books at Hogwarts. They may not be much and are, of course, Light biased, but they will help. I'll send you a list tonight of what I want you to start reading.”

Caspian finally broke out of the stupor he’d been in since his little girl glared at him. “Now, wai–”

Ignoring her father, she bowed her head. “Thank you. I look forward to getting started.”

“If you are unable to find anything, let Mister Nott or Mister Malfoy know, and they will be able to provide you with anything you might need.”

“Bu–”

“Yes, sir.”

“Good luck with the rest of your school year, Miss Greengrass,” the Dark Lord said. “Dolohov and I will see you the morning after the school year ends.”

“Thank you, my Lord.”

Knowing that they had been dismissed, Caspian reached for his daughter’s hand and tugged her to him. “Thank you, sir,” he whispered before turning and leading Astoria across the room.

“Oh, and Miss Greengrass,” the Dark Lord called out as father and daughter reached the door.

She paused and looked over her shoulder. “Yes, my Lord?”

He narrowed his red eyes at her. “In the future, no shoes on the rug.”

Astoria grinned cheekily. “Of course, my Lord.”

Caspian hissed at his daughter. “Astoria!”

“For Merlin's sake, Father!" She turned around facing the two wizards behind them. “I will make sure to take my shoes off in the future. Have a good evening, my Lord.” She bowed to Dolohov, her smile turning wicked. “Master.”

The Dark Lord and Antonin watched as she stood back up and turned around.

She gestured to the door. “After you, father.”

Caspian didn’t hesitate before leading the way into the hallway.

Before she reached the doorway, she pulled her wand out and swished it in a small arc before dropping the tip with a sharp flick.

Neither wizard could hear what she said, but the stunned look on Caspian’s face let them both know, she’d just confounded her own father. Quickly replacing her wand, Astoria stepped forward and wrapped her arm around her father’s shoulders, and asked loud enough for the two left behind to hear. “Daddy, are you ready to go home?”

Caspian nodded.

Astoria glanced over her shoulder and winked before disappearing around the doorway.

“Oh, she’s good,” Antonin chuckled.

* * *

Once Astoria returned from Hogwarts for the summer, she immediately started training with Antonin. Some days were spent inside, holed up in the library reading about more and more spells and curses and hexes and jinxes that would help her to serve her new master. Other days were spent outside where she learned from one of the Dark Lord’s best and most fierce duelists.

About a month before she was due to return for her sixth year, Antonin set up a duelling session with the Dark Lord’s most loyal servant.

He silently watched as the two witches duelled. Astoria had started off well, but he could see that she was starting to struggle. And it seemed her opponent had noticed also.

“Oh look!” Bellatrix cackled before sending a slicing hex across the room. Astoria ducked out the way but not before part of her long, light brown hair was sheared off. “Little Greenie already weakening! You haven’t even lasted ten minutes,” the older witch taunted. “How do you expect to survive an actual duel or even a battle if can’t las—”

An unseen spell slamming into her chest cut off Bellatrix’s words. The force of it caused her to stumble.

“Expelliarmus!”

“Astoria?” Bellatrix stared at her in surprise. “What are you doing here?”

“Miss Greengrass,” Antonin said as he walked over to the young witch. He held out his hand. “Where did you go wrong?”

“I froze,” she replied, trying to hide her frustration with herself. “I’m still not completely comfortable with everything you’ve taught me these past few weeks,” she admitted as she handed Bellatrix’s wand over to her mentor.

“Why did you use Confundus and not something else?”

She shrugged as she answered, “It was the first thing that came to my mind.” Astoria straightened her shoulders before looking Antonin in the eye. “It may be a light charm compared to everything you’ve taught me so far, but once I’d hit her with it, I could’ve easily taken her out rather than just take her wand.”

Antonin stared at the small witch before turning to hand Bellatrix her wand. “Bella, thank you for your help. I know what I need to work on with Miss Greengrass.”

Without giving the older witch a chance to respond, Antonin beckoned Astoria to follow him.

“Master?” Astoria questioned as she followed him to a room off to the side of where she’d been duelling Bellatrix. She glanced over her shoulder to see the other witch slowly making her way out into the hallway.

“Bella will be fine, Miss Greengrass. You, on the other hand,” he paused as he flicked his wand, setting up a series of dummies for her, “are going to be running drill after drill until you go back to Hogwarts. I want you to be as comfortable with the spells I’m teaching you as you are with the ones you’ve learned from school.”

“Yes, Master,” she replied, as she settled in to start with the first drill he assigned.

* * *

“Since Dumbledore is gone now and Snape is in charge of Hogwarts with the Carrow siblings there as well, you will be able to come and go more often.” He held out his hand.

Astoria noticed that there was a folded parchment grasped between his long fingers. “What is it?”

“A letter from your father explaining that your mother is not doing well health-wise. It is your excuse for leaving the castle more often to continue to work with me,” Antonin explained. “And to not raise suspicions, the letter also includes your sister.”

She took the offered letter from Antonin and slid it into one of the pockets of her robes. “Thank you, sir,” Astoria said, remembering that in public she was to refer to him as sir rather than her normal Master.

“You have come quite far these past couple months, and I don’t want you to take the Confundus Charm out of your arsenal, but I want you to continue to work and become as comfortable as possible with what I’ve taught you. I also plan to start teaching you more throughout the school yea—”

FLASH

Antonin and Astoria both turned at the bright light to find a camera pointed right at them. A head of blond curls popped up over the top of the camera as Colin Creevey’s face came into view.

Astoria shook her head. Her wand was out and swishing through the air before either wizard had a chance to react. “Creevey, what have you done?”

Her Gryffindor classmate stared at her in confusion as she reached for his camera, quickly disposing of the film inside.

“I’m sorry, but I can’t let you keep that photo.” She glanced over at Antonin. “Sir, please go before anyone else sees you. I’ll owl you, and we’ll set up our first meeting.”

The dark-haired wizard nodded his head and disappeared with a silent pop.

Astoria turned back to Colin. She shoved his camera back into his hands. “Next time ask before you take a picture. Not everyone likes to be photographed when they’re trying to deal with learning their mother is very ill.” She let tears flood her eyes before pushing past him.

“I’m sorry, Miss Greengrass,” he called behind her.

She grinned at his words. Now, she needed to find her sister and let her in on her continued project and that their mum was ‘gravely ill’.


End file.
